Christmas in Oz
by capriblue
Summary: Oneshot. Shiz University is celebrating the Holidays with a party on Christmas Eve. Will Fiyero finally realize that he truly loves Elphaba? Or will he be too caught up with Glinda to notice her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. :( **

It was Christmas Eve, and volunteer residents of Shiz University were in the Commons decorating for the traditional Holiday Party later that night. Glinda was in charge of the decorations committee, and somehow Elphaba had been roped in, too. At least Nessa was there, and Fiyero…

"Elphaba. Elphaba?" Nessa wheeled her chair over to where Elphaba was browsing the refreshment table, chewing peanut butter fudge.

"What are you doing over here? There's so much that needs to be done!" Elphaba looked a little guilty as Nessa continued.

"Why don't you go help Boq string up those lights over there? He looks like he could use some help." From Nessa's wishful face it was clear she wanted to be the one helping Boq.

"All right. But only if you get me some more fudge. It's really good, but I've been over there four times already and people are beginning to stare." Elphaba seemed surprisingly enthusiastic about the dessert, a change from her normal surly attitude.

"Deal. Now, hurry! He looks like he's about to fall!" Boq did indeed appear to be teetering on his ladder as he strung white lights over the entranceway. Elphaba scurried over to him, her black skirt billowing out, and held the ladder steady.

"Thanks, Elphaba!" Boq looked down and smiled at the green girl as he finished hanging the lights.

"All right everyone!" Glinda stood in the center of the room, looking dazzling in a gold ensemble. All the volunteers looked up to see what she would say.

"We've done an excellent job decorating, so let's get this party started!" Glinda threw up her hands, her gold bangles sliding further down her arms.

The overheard lights dimmed, and the white Christmas lights shone from every part of the room. The furniture had been moved so there was room to dance, and music started to play. More partygoers began arriving, and Elphaba started to make her way to the doorway before it became too crowded to escape. Just as she reached out her hand to the door handle, a voice called her name.

"Elphaba! Hey Elphaba!" She dropped her arm and turned around to see Fiyero pushing his way through a group of students. He had a napkin in his hand.

"Nessa told me to give this to you," Fiyero said, holding out the napkin, containing two squares of peanut butter fudge. "She's a little occupied at the moment." He nodded his head over to the right side of the room where Nessarose and Boq were talking animatedly and laughing.

"Thanks," Elphaba said, taking the napkin from him. "I love this stuff. It's really amazing. Especially compared to my burnt chocolate chip cookies!"

Fiyero chuckled and said, "I'm glad you like it. I made it."

Elphaba swallowed the piece she had been chewing. "You-_really_? I mean…"

Fiyero laughed again. "I know. I don't really seem like the baking type, but what can I say?" He grinned.

"Hey, look- it's snowing!" Someone shouted. Elphaba set down her empty napkin on a small side table and walked over to a corner by a large picture window. A light sprinkling of snow covered the ground. More snowflakes were falling, swirling around the lampposts lighting the grounds, creating a magical effect.

"Fiyero and Glinda under the mistletoe!" Pfanee called out.

A loud chorus of "Ooo"s, claps, and shouting ensued, growing when Fiyero pulled Glinda into a kiss, holding her tight. As Elphaba watched them her heart panged. _I'm not that girl…_

She decided it was time to make her exit. Nothing was holding her here anymore. As she pushed her way threw more students to get to the door, she heard Fiyero calling her name. _Not again!_ She thought, but turned around anyway. _Might as well get this over with…_

Fiyero was holding out his container of fudge for her. "I noticed you were leaving. I thought you might want this. Merry Christmas."

"Oh Fiyero, that's very sweet of you, but I just can't accept it. You wouldn't want to deny the other party guests this excellent fudge!"

"No, really, take it. It's not these college students need it anyway." Fiyero looked at a particularly large Quadling dancing next to him. Elphaba suppressed a giggle.

"Ok, thanks Fiyero. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." As Fiyero handed the container to Elphaba, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he smiled and walked off.

_Perhaps I don't need mistletoe after all…_

Elphaba left the party wondering if, maybe, just maybe, Fiyero could be that boy.

_But am I that girl?_


End file.
